Avengers Gods Among Us
by DoctorWho507
Summary: High King Thor rules the Earth. His regime backs him. What remains of the insurgency, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, and Spiderman call upon heroes from Earth 616 to help them. Up for Adoption.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

On every monitor in the helicarrier has various news stations on. CNN, Fox News, Daily Bugle. 30 nuclear bombs went off. New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Detroit, Miami, Houston, Dallas, San Diego, San Francisco, Seattle, Washington D.C., Phoenix, Las Vegas, Denver, Philadelphia, Atlanta, Boston, St. Louis, Cincinnati, Baltimore, Moscow, Beijing, London, Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Rome, Mexico City, Quebec, Madrid, all destroyed. 107,633,209 dead. And just down the hall, Captain America was interrogating the Red Skull. "The nukes, where did you get them?!" He demanded.

"Why?" Skull asked. "You want one too, Herr Captain?" Steve was extremely furious. To think the Red Skull managed to commit mass homicide on a scale the world has never seen before. And he tricked one of his oldest friends into doing this. Just then the wall broke down. Thor entered the room, but he apparently does not have his hammer. There were sparks flying off him every which way.

"Get away from him." Thor demanded.

"I'm handling this." Thor then walks up to Red Skull, throws the table across the room, grabs him and pins him against the wall.

"You drugged me! Made me…" it wasn't supposed to be this way. This was supposed to be the best day of his life. His wife, Jane Foster, revealed herself to be pregnant with Thor's son. Only for Red Skull to kidnap her and link 30 nuclear detonators to her heartbeat. Skull then used Mysterio's gas to make Thor seem like he was fighting the Destroyer. After taking it into space, Thor realized it was really Jane. "Jane… my son…"

"People tend to die because of you, don't they?" Red Skull said. Thor drew his fist back ready to punch Skull.

"Thor, don't!" Captain America yelled. Thor punched the wall.

"That's why I like you, Thor. You're much more gullible than him." Thor throws Skull across the room. Skull gets up. "You think you can have a family, that locking me up will magically reform me. They'll be safe." Skull pulls up a chair and sits down. "So big. So dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I got lots of work to do to top this." Thor grabs Red Skull by the throat and begins to strangle him. Captain America tries to intervene.

"That's enough!" Captain America said before Thor pushes him back.

"I know it's soon, but, do you think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family." Thor draws his hand back and punches a hole through Red Skull's chest.

Meanwhile on Earth-616, the Avengers were fighting various villains gathered by Loki. One team of villains consisted of Ares, MODOK, Mandarin, Mad Thinker, the Destroyer armor, Arnim Zola, Super-Skrull, and Namor the Sub-Mariner. MODOK, Mandarin, Mad Thinker, and Arnim Zola were already taken care of. They were opposed by Captain Marvel, Hulk, Thor, Hercules, Iron Man, Archangel, Wolverine, Spiderman, Lady Sif, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther. Captain Marvel was blasting Super-Skrull with everything she got. While Ares was swinging his sword at Thor who was blocking his attacks with his hammer. Ares teleported however and kicked Thor in the back. Thor blasted some lightning at Ares' sword causing it to disintegrate. Thor then gave Ares a grand-slam hit with his hammer. Captain Marvel was chasing down Super-Skrull blasting powerful beams of light energy at him. Super-Skrull, however, created a force-field which Carol's attacks were useless. She continued to chase after him.

Elsewhere, on the ground, Hercules was fighting the Sub-Mariner. Herc took the first chance he had and threw Namor upwards where he was punched to the ground by Archangel. At the same time Thor gave a final blow to Ares as he was thrown onto the roof of a building. Lady Sif and Black Panther were there to restrain Ares. "Sif, Black Panther," Thor said, "I need to return to Avengers Mansion at once and help out there."

"Before Loki throws something else at us." Sif said as the Destroyer landed in front of them.

"Destroyer armor." Thor said. He charges at the armor only to be thrown across the sky.

"It should've been a combined assault."

"Thor sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself." Black Panther said.

Meanwhile, Loki had launched an attack on Avengers Mansion with Crossbones, Abomination, and Black Cat. They were opposed by Winter Soldier, Vision, Daken, and Scarlet Witch. Vision was trying to blast Loki with his solar gem, only to be useless against a magic force-field. Loki fired energy pulses at Vision, causing him to stammer for a minute. Then fired several energy blasts at the Winter Soldier, who was fighting Crossbones. Crossbones ducked out of the way for the blasts to hit the Winter Soldier, only for Scarlet Witch to create two magic portals that caused the energy blasts to hit Abomination, who was fighting Daken. Daken used the opportunity to jab his claws into Abomination. "You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Wanda."

"I detest violence, Loki. But I am even less fond of you." Just then, a whip was wrapped around the Winter Soldier. It was Black Cat. As Bucky was fighting her, Vision was thrown across the room by Abomination.

"I thought you would have this mess cleaned up by now." Bucky said.

"The name's Vision, not miracle worker." The Air Force colonel said as he was blasting Loki with repulsor rays.

Bucky held his hand to his ear, activating his communicator, "Winter Soldier to Captain America. We could use your help."

Captain America was flying in his flying motor cycle to the Raft. "After I check out the Raft, I have to make sure he didn't get out."

 _He'll keep._ Winter Soldier said on the other line. _We're getting our asses handed to us down here._

"I'll be there soon." A little bit later, on the Raft, one of the guards walked with the WW2 super-soldier down the halls.

"We're keeping a close eye on him, Cap, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours." They walk up to a metal door. Before the guard could open it, Captain America pointed out a tripwire. He sprayed the door with liquid nitrogen, causing the rope to freeze. Captain America tapped it gently and the rope fell apart. The door opened to show a bunch of explosives and a Red Skull dummy. "How did Red Skull do this?"

"He didn't. The real trap…" Cap pulled out his shield and blocked a bunch of arrows that were shot at them, "is behind us." They look to see Taskmaster, who had his sword and shield out.

"You're so clever." Taskmaster swung his sword at Captain America, only for the attack to be blocked by his shield. Taskmaster kept doing so, but eventually, Cap disarmed him. He took the opportunity to punch Taskmaster in the gut. Taskmaster tried to roundhouse kick him, only for Cap to use his left hand to block the attack. Captain America kicked him again and then hit Taskmaster with his shield.

"You're Loki's pet now, Taskmaster?"

"He has the money to pay me, primarily in gold. And as a bonus, I get to kill Captain America."

 **Round One: Captain America vs Taskmaster**

Captain America threw his shield and it hit various places around the room and it hit Taskmaster in the back of the head and allowed Cap to hit him back and forth. Cap then gave Taskmaster a sky-uppercut punch and then grabbed Taskmaster and threw him against the wall.

Taskmaster throws his sword up, then threw his shield at Captain America which hit him in a gut. Taskmaster then kicked his sword into Cap's chest. Taskmaster then shot Cap several times. He pulls the sword out of Cap's chest.

Captain America then throws his shield at Taskmaster which hits Taskmaster in the head and then Cap presses a button and his motorcycle comes in and runs over Taskmaster. Cap then grabs him, headbutts him and knocks him out

"Sorry, Taskmaster, no bonus for you." Captain America turned around and walked away. "Captain America to Avengers Mansion. Come in." No answer. "Winter Soldier."

Meanwhile, Archangel was trying to hold his own against the Destroyer. However, he couldn't for long, but luckily for him, Captain Marvel blasted the piece of metal down to Sif who stabbed it and then punched it to the ground, where Hercules and Namor were fighting. Hercules moves out of the way, and Hawkeye fires a cushioning arrow so that when the Destroyer landed on Namor, the damage was minimal. Quicksilver runs up to Hawkeye and Black Widow. "Hawkeye, Widow, what was that?"

"Thunder of the gods, Pietro. Thunder of the gods." Hawkeye said.

"What does that make us?"

"The poor slobs who have to clean up the mess." Black Widow said. The Destroyer got up, only to be hit by Thor who continued to take it upwards.

Back at Avengers Mansion, Vision and Daken continued to take on Abomination, but with no luck. Scarlet Witch is trying to take care of Black Cat, but she continues to dodge her magical attacks. Winter Soldier is having just as much trouble with Crossbones. "Now, if there are no further interruptions…" Loki looks behind him and sees Captain America teleporting in.

"Took me almost two minutes to break through Arnim Zola's encryption. I got to admit. You did hire a genius."

"Crossbones." The heavily armed HYDRA mercenary walk up to Captain America.

"He esparado mucho tiempo para esto. Now I break your back."

 **Round 2: Captain America vs Crossbones**

Crossbones pulled out an M4A1 and began to shoot Captain America, only for all the shots to be blocked by his vibranium shield. Cap threw his shield at him which ricochet back to him. Crossbones gave Captain America a sky uppercut punch, Cap fell to the floor and Crossbones gave him a body slam. Crossbones is then kicked in the teeth by Captain America and then he took his shield and punched him left and right with it.

Crossbones eventually caught one of Cap's punches. He grabbed Cap's shield and threw it aside. Crossbones pulled out a knife and swung it at Cap, left and right, up and down, but Cap evaded all of Crossbones' attacks. Crossbones kicks Cap in the knees and picks him up, but Captain America headbutts Crossbones and then throws him across the room into a wall. This knocked Crossbones down for the count.

"Crossbones, Black Cat, Abomination. You're all alone, Loki."

"People like me usually are."

"Psychopaths like you…"

"You hero types are all alike… even less opposing close up."

"You're testing my patience." Captain America throws his shield at Loki and then kicks him right in the chest. "Time to teach you humility."

 **Round 3: Captain America vs Loki**

Cap throws his shield at Loki which comes back to him, then Loki swung his staff at him only for his shield to block it. The staff, however, blasted an energy ball at Cap, and it gets him right in the shoulder. Captain America stumbles for a minute but proceeds to hurting him. Using his shield, Steve gave Loki a grand sky uppercut punch.

Loki then fires his staff at Cap only for his shield to block the attacks. Loki lunges his staff at Loki, only for Cap to grab it with one hand and hit Loki in the face with his shield. Loki is disarmed of his staff. Cap then stabs Loki in the leg with his staff, bringing Loki down.

"Try that on." Wanda Maximoff has opened a portal and is taking Crossbones, Abomination, and Black Cat to prison. "Tony, report."

 _We just finished up down here. Thor is taking the Destroyer into space._

"Make sure it is very deep space." Then, just a Black Cat was entering the portal, an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That is the none of your damn business alarm." Winter Soldier replied as he pushes Black Cat into the portal, which closes behind her. Vision pulls up a world map.

"Radiological. 30 cities with nukes in them."

"I can see the headlines. Avengers fail, neo-Nazi terrorist kills over 100,000,000 people. With Midgard's most powerful leaders gone and the Avengers dead, I consolidate the masses by offering peace and leadership into a bright future, in my own image of course."

"You gave him 30 nukes!?"

"Not just nukes. Neutron Bombs. The people die but the cities remain intact." Winter Soldier hits Loki over the head, knocking him out.

"He was done." Captain America holds his hand to his ear, activating his communicator.

"This is Captain America, def-con 1, I repeat, def-con 1."

Meanwhile, in New York, Red Skull was finishing setting up the last Neutron Bomb. "Loki said remember to…" he presses a few buttons and the screen says "ready". "There we go."

"Alright Dad," Sin said, "it looks like it works." She turns around and sees Captain America teleporting in. "Oh, shit."

"Back to the van, Sin. Herr Captain and I need to talk."

"Are you sure?" Red Skull then smacks Sin across the face.

"Go. This is between me and the Captain." As Sin walks away, Captain America walks towards the Red Skull. "Captain America! I knew Taskmaster couldn't kill you."

"Too bad for you." Cap looks at the warhead which says armed.

"Why so jumpy? I merely took the 30 Neutron Bombs off standby." He shows the detonator which is in his hand, his thumb close to the button which detonates the warhead. "It's this thing you got to worry about."

Meanwhile, Lady Sif and Hercules were running as fast as they could toward the location, with Archangel flying right behind them.

"There they are! Keep him talking, Steve."

Meanwhile, on the other side of New York, Quicksilver was running toward the location, with Hawkeye and Black Widow in a Jeep next to him, Black Panther on a motorcycle next to him, with Captain Marvel flying right above them. "Pietro, don't wait up for us!" Quicksilver gave Black Panther nod and ran faster.

Back in Central Park, "You push that button and a hundred million people will die."

"Correction: 107,633,209 die. Plus 2. I was going to watch the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you're here, why not go at it one last time." As Red Skull's thumb got closer to the button, the heroes continued to get closer, however it might be too late for them. But, Red Skull and Captain America were suddenly engulfed by a mysterious blue light, as were Lady Sif, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Black Panther. Almost immediately, they were sent away, gone, like dust in the wind.

But almost as immediate, Red Skull and Captain America found themselves in a grayer New York. Captain America looked around like it was his worst fears being realized. Red Skull grabbed the detonator and pressed the button. But nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. "What the hell is the matter with this thing?" He threw the detonator away. "I don't know what is going on here. But I'm sure it is entirely your fault."

"New York, and yet…" Red Skull tried to punch him, but Captain America grabbed his arm and twisted it. He then pushed him away.

"Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be fine without you."

 **Round 4: Captain America vs Red Skull**

Red Skull pulled out a knife and swung it at Cap, only for his shield to block it. Red Skull kicks Steve's arm and knocks his shield out of his hands. He swings his knife again, cutting Cap's arm. Cap quickly grabs his shield and hits Red Skull in the guts, this caused him to stammer.

Captain America then left hooks Red Skull with his shield and then throws his shield at his stomach. It is ricocheted off of him back to Cap's hand. He then presses a button and a motorcycle runs over Red Skull. Captain America gets on the bike and runs over Skull again. Cap then hits Red Skull in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Now stay down." Steve holds Red Skull's head down, then the sound of sirens start to come closer. "And keep quiet." Steve looked, and there appeared to be what looked like army vehicles approaching him, and several soldiers with guns pointed at Captain America appear.

"Hands up!" one of the guards said. Captain America looks up and sees a military helicopter preparing to open fire on him as well. "Captain Rogers, I said hands up!" Captain America raises his hands, pulls out a sonic device from his sleeve, presses the button and releases an unbearable screech. The soldiers stammered and grunted as they covered their ears. Captain America and Red Skull then ran away.

A little while later, Captain America was sitting on the rooftops, watching as protestors were arrested. "Amateurs. Next time wipe your drive." One of the soldiers said.

"They're not insurgents?" Another soldier asked.

"No. Just some punks. Like that Skull Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Captain America.

"I am in hell." Captain America said.

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
